City Of Stars
by MichelleAtTheDisco
Summary: Two failing artists cross paths, and realize their lives aren't meant to be broadway shows. Story is much better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I decided to provide a little backstory for Mallory's parents, so I decided to write this! I don't own MFB Oor any characters affiliated with MFB.

Hope you enjoy :D

"It's totally mad, isn't it? I never Heard from him again. Do you think maybe I freaked him out?" The red haired girl said. Faith Hagane was a fair skinned girl with bright red hair, tied into a curled ponytail. Her blue pencil skirt and white blouse complimented her thin body. She had hazelish, mostly green eyes and full, pink lips. She giggled into the phone, beginning another word before the woman behind the desk stopped her. "Thank you Miss Hagane, but you're just not what we're looking for in this role. We appreciate you coming in, thought." Faith's face contorted from bubbly to disappointment. "Oh, okay." She said, picking up her jacket and purse. She walked out of the tinted room and looked around at all the other girls waiting to audition for the role of the part Faith wanted. She smiled softly at the girl who looked just like her. Poor girl. She walked to the elevator and stood between two girls who wore the same outfit as her. One of them tried to make a joke, and Faith felt obligated to laugh at the horrid joke. She stepped off the elevator and walked to her car, pulling out her phone and calling her Dad. "Hey Hun! How did it go?" She could almost see his smile through the phone "I Didn't get it." She said bluntly. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry, baby." He said, going into a long thought out speech about how they don't know what they're missing. She smiled softly. "It's okay, Dad, I'll get the next one." She said, despite knowing it was a lie. She smiled softly. "I'll come by your apartment later." She said. "Okay, I'll see you then." He said. "Bye Dad." She said, hanging up.

Across town, A boy with purple hair and brown eyes played the piano in his apartment. His brother knocked on the door and he quickly stopped, hoping his twin would go away. "I know you're in there, open the door, Benkei!" Yoshitsune said, knocking on the door. Benkei sighed and laid his head on the piano keys and sighed. "It's unlocked." Yoshitsune opened the door and closed it behind him. "Why is that unlocked?! You know you could get killed!" He said, his eyes wide. "They'd do me a favor. Maybe in hell I won't have an annoying twin brother who invites himself over all the time." He smiled. "Shut up, jerkhole." Yoshitsune said. Benkei smiled softly. "So, have you gotten any job offers lately?" Yoshitsune asked. "I have a job, thank you." Benkei said. "I mean a real job, Benkei." He deadpanned. "A composer is a real job, thanks, asshole." Benkei said. The two hung out for awhile before Benkei kicked his brother out of his apartment. For both Benkei and Faith it seemed like life just wouldn't go their way.


	2. Damn

"Faith? Honey, how do you feel?" Ryo asked, knocking on the apartment door. The door swung open, and Faith was standing there. She wore sweatpants with her high school logo on the leg, a black cami and her hair was tied up. "Hey Dad." Faith said, turning around and walking back to her couch. Her apartment wasn't tiny, but it wasn't gigantic. "You're not upset?" Ryo asked, rather confused. Faith always went on for hours about how she could have gotten that role, if only she had done something different. "I'm sorry you didn't-" Ryo was cut off by the sound of Faith shushing him. "What?" Ryo asked, confused. "It's the same story every time, 'Sorry you didn't get the part'. It's basically like saying 'Sorry you weren't good enough.'" Faith said. "Well, you did great. I know you did." Ryo said confidently. A small smile crept onto Faith's face and she chuckled softly. "Thanks Dad." Faith said softly. They watched stupid reality TV shows for hours, talking all night. By the time Ryo left, Faith felt so much better. She was asleep on her couch, wrapped up by a white blanket. Ryo turned off the TV and put Faith in her bed, leaving soon after.

Faith couldn't stand waking up. It was one thing she hated with a burning passion. She managed to sit up, rubbing her face. She picked up her phone, looking for new notifications. She only had two texts and five notifications from the sims. She read the text, one from her service provider, and one fro her fellow failing artist, Benkei Hanawa. She swiped open the conversation. ' _Coffeehouse. 9:30.'_ Alright, cool. She looked at the time.

 _9:00_

Son of all the bitches. She ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She grabbed her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it, running back to her room and grabbing jeans and a grey shirt. She showered and got ready, leaving the house at 9:20. She ran down the street to the coffeehouse, immediately seeing Benkei. Of course he was smirking. "You know my phone is on silent on Friday nights, jerk." Faith snapped quietly. "You're mad because you're late." He teased. "Shut up." She smiled. She knew he was right. "So, how did the audition go?" Benkei asked, sliding her a coffee. "How do all My others go?" She asked. "Oh God, they turned you away again?" Benkei said, like he couldn't believe it. "Yep." Faith said. "How about your score? Did that go through?" Faith asked. "Only 7 of the 20 songs." He deadpanned. "Tough break." Faith said. "No kidding." He replied. They talked for awhile, before they went back to Benkei's apartment, Which Faith immediately looked for his dog, Monster. Monster was an applehead chihuahua, and liked everyone who gave her food. She picked up the small dog who bounced at her feet, smiling. She sat on the piano bench, petting the dog between her ears. "I love your dog, dude." Faith said. "I'm convinced that dog is the only reason I have friends." He smiled. Faith laughed a little and sighed. "Should I try to audition for anything else?" She asked quietly. "Should I submit any more scores?" Benkei asked. "Of course you should. You're the best composer I know right now." Faith said. "That's my answer. You're the best actress I've seen. I guess our times will come." He said. "Not son enough." Faith said with a sigh.


End file.
